function_rambunctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaul
☃☃Gaul (Gaulack: Gaul) Is a country located in minecraft created by some real autistic fucks. The country ceased to exist on December 31st of 2012. However its coming back so just you wait. Founding and Colonial History Wanting to escape Cratorian injustice Gaul was founded by Gilbertius Gaul and Coolius Dudius in 1768. Colonists who followed Gilbertius Gaul and Coolius Dudius into the newly discovered land was mostly made up of French and Serbian convicts, gamblers, strippers and rad ass dudes. Three towns poped up during the first year of colonization, Little Serbia, Bridgeport and the capital city of Serbania. French population built a giant wooden box to the French god of napoleon but it was quickly torn down for a Hotel and a Frenchies. MMM, frenchies... Fort Acadian-Colonial Gaul war. During the following years another new nation popped up right next to Gaul, Fort Acadia. Fort Acadia was a city state founded by exiled angry Frenchmen from Bridgeport's slums. Though Gilbertius Gaul wanted peace with Fort Acadia, the rough city state had a bad attitude and relations declined. After territorial disputes and a bad game of cards relations between Colonial Gaul and the newly independent city state of Fort Acadia. Tensions finally spilled over and war broken out between colonial Gaul and Fort Acadia. The Gaulacks were faced with two over baring problems, scaling the Bridgeport-Acadian cliffs and the fort's supposed impenetrable walls. When the war broke out General Franco d'lexnoir che lalvux was put in charge of defense of the entire city, he said on the eve of the siege "Let them come, they shan't shall not pass unto the city, verily indeed.". However time passed and 6 months of being besieged Gaul was proving too much of a Challenge for the Acadians. The constant arguments between Gaulack Soldiers and the terrible accordion playing was too much for the defenders too bare and on June whatever 1789 the Fort surrendered without a shot being fired. This was a momentous victory for the Gaulacks and to this day some time in June there's a celebration in Serbania. Early Expansion East and the Al Rabi-Rous. After the annexation of Fort Acadia, Gaul now bordered a unexplored frontier and with a zealous new rival nation, Mbadia. Gilbertius Gaul and Coolius Dudius sent Diplomatic missions to Mbadia to discuss what to do with the land but the Mbadian king, Agambadi, was always angry because he was too short and Swedish. Seeing that the situation was hopeless Gilbertius Gaul just said "The situation is hopeless" and just sent explorers to the region despite Agamadi's warnings. "They Gaulacks shall rue the day they set foot in that land, mark my words, rue shall they" -Agamadi's address to his cabinet on January 12th 1791. Gilbertius Gaul called upon the nations 'sickest' and 'most nasty' explorers to go do something useful and explore the newly acquired untamed lands of the East. Out of all the explorers to go, William hey, son of John hey, was the only one to return back to Serbania after a few days of exploring. His account tells of unruly tribes of the arid Rabble Rouser desert. The one tribe he documented most of are the Al Rabi-Rous, a war like warring people with nasty attitudes and the worst callused footed men he's ever seen. When talking too Shemer Al-rabi the tribe's chieftain, he told William hey to "go away can't you see we're busy". In the following years new towns such as New Germania, Bradenberg and Vanholme falls popped up in now is Eastern Gaul province.Category:Country